Talk:Lee Jordan
Picture Honestly, I understand this the most recent picture of "Lee," but it looks kind of ridiculous. Wouldn't a picture of the real Luke Youngblood look better, even if it's slightly out of date? EmmyG 00:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : You are right; infobox pictures should be from the most recent publication. You are also right; an actual photo would look better. Sadly, rules are rules and the picture remains... DisturbedLemon 05:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : They really do need a new picture of Lee from the movie 02:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 21:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with you three this is a joke so many cartoon main pictures Joe.Blanchard4 02:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 02:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Deathly Hallows Can anyone who has seen the movie confirm whether or not Lee Jordan was at the wedding and if it was an "unknown" actor playing him? I've found a few sites saying that he would be back for Deathly Hallows 2, but can't find anything saying that either Lee was in Part 1 or that Luke acted in Part 1.....--BachLynn (Accio!) 14:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) O.W.L.? Where does it say that Jordan earned an O.W.L.? (Just for confirmation.) Dr. Galenos (talk) 04:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure. As far as I can tell, neither Goblet of Fire nor Order of the Phoenix contain any mention I can find of Lee taking N.E.W.T. level Charms. User:Misskatniss1546 has been adding a lot of unsourced information like this to various pages, I'll leave her a message indicating that she needs to start citing her sources. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 06:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Two Things #I'm sorry for rule-breaking, but I love it when Lee makes a biased comment during commentating of games. :) #That picture looks edited, like someone took a photo of Lee, a photo of a room, and put them together. Is it? Best wishes, Llama llama llama! (talk) 05:16, June 2, 2016 (UTC) No, it is from the fifth video game.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) In that case, no wonder it looks edited. Llama llama llama! (talk) 21:42, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Date Pottermore says he was born in c. 1978. Circa means we can't exclude that he was born in the late months of 1977. Otherwise, the c. wouldn't be on Pottermore.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:07, October 13, 2017 (UTC) It does, actually. If it was 1977, it would say c.1977/1978. It doesn't - so 1978 is the date. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 12:45, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Circa is a term that means "about", so late 1977 is included in the wording without an extra mention. If it was excactly 1978 for sure, it would list 1978 without the c. as far as I know--Rodolphus (talk) 14:09, October 13, 2017 (UTC) And yet Pottermore - the ''second highest tier of canon ''- does not feature "77" in anyway - so if you're ignoring that, you're ignoring canon. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 14:40, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Pottermore does not exclude the possibility that he was born in late 1977. By writing c. Pottermore includes the possibility. Writing c. means "born in 1978 or shortly before."--Rodolphus (talk) 14:46, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Well, given that c. means "approximately" and not "before", it's implying 1978. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:11, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :What Rodolphus said is correct. It is most likely that he was born in 1978, but the possibility of him being born in late 1977 is not completely ruled out. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:10, October 15, 2017 (UTC)